64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Ronald and Rosie
Rosie is disgusted by Ronald with his goofy antics. Audrey tries to find a way to meet Rosie. Summary Main Zoo Lucy gives the animals a vote for a story. They decide to pick a love story. Story Ronald was never scared of everything, including nasty animals. He stood up against Victor who is very nasty. He finds another rhino surrounded by posies. Ronald tries to talk to her, but his first attempt failed. He meets up with Audrey to get help. She asks him to deliver her flowers. Upon delivering flowers, Rosie is distracted and her flowers are crushed by a boulder. Rosie was very upset. The next attempt is when Ronald tries to make a nest much like William does. Rosie enters a big nest, but is not very happy still. Audrey also gives him advice to become a crooner to fall in love with her. Rosie was disgusted by the nonsense poem, which leads her to be insulted. Audrey almost ran out of ideas. She suggests Ronald to rescue her. Instead of rescuing Rosie, Ronald gets his nose stuck on a swimming pool. Ronald ends up asking for help from someone. Rosie has to rescue him from the river by crashing into a tree. After rescuing Ronald, Rosie suggests him to rescue her next time. The two began taking turns bashing a boulder and finally fell in love. Moral Ending At the end of the story, Ronald and Rosie fell in love. The birds on their back also fell in love too. We also learn suggestions how to make someone fall in love. All the other animals are impressed by this love story. The monkeys decide to play a game. Lucy started playing a game which involves chasing and kissing someone. The monkeys are frightened by this suggestion. Lucy was able to catch the monkeys during this game. She began giving them a kiss before going to bed. First Appearances * Rosie the Rhino * Rosie's Tic-Tic Bird (no lines) Gallery Ep 37 2.jpg Ep 37 3.jpg Ep 37 4.jpg Ep 37 5.jpg Ep 37 6.jpg Ep 37 7.jpg Ep 37 8.jpg Ep 37 9.jpg Ep 37 10.jpg Ep 37 11.jpg Ep 37 12.jpg Ep 37 13.jpg Ep 37 14.jpg Ep 37 15.jpg Ep 37 16.jpg Ep 37 17.jpg Ep 37 18.jpg Ep 37 19.jpg Ep 37 20.jpg Ep 37 21.jpg Ep 37 22.jpg Ep 37 23.jpg Ep 37 24.jpg Ep 37 25.jpg Ep 37 26.jpg Ep 37 27.jpg Ep 37 28.jpg Ep 37 29.jpg Ep 37 30.jpg Ep 37 31.jpg Ep 37 32.jpg Ep 37 33.jpg Ep 37 34.jpg Ep 37 35.jpg Ep 37 36.jpg Ep 37 37.jpg Ep 37 38.jpg Female Tic Tic.jpg Ep 37 39.jpg Ep 37 40.jpg Ep 37 41.jpg Ep 37 42.jpg Ep 37 43.jpg Ep 37 44.jpg Ep 37 45.jpg Ep 37 46.jpg Ep 37 47.jpg Ep 37 48.jpg Ep 37 49.jpg Ep 37 50.jpg Ep 37 51.jpg Ep 37 52.jpg Ep 37 53.jpg Ep 37 54.jpg Ep 37 55.jpg Ep 37 56.jpg Ep 37 57.jpg Ep 37 58.jpg Ep 37 59.jpg Ep 37 60.jpg Ep 37 61.jpg Ep 37 62.jpg Ep 37 63.jpg Ep 37 64.jpg Ep 37 A.jpg Ep 37 B.jpg Ep 37 65.jpg Rosie.jpg Ep 37 66.jpg Ep 37 67.jpg Ep 37 68.jpg Ep 37 69.jpg Ep 37 70.jpg Ep 37 71.jpg Ep 37 72.jpg Ep 37 73.jpg Ep 37 74.jpg Video Trivia * This episode is very similar to a traditional story known as "Romeo and Juliet". Ronald takes the role of Romeo Montague. Rosie takes the role of Juliet Capulet. William (who appears in this episode) may be named after William Shakespeare. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes